dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Mouth Energy Wave
& & & & & & & & |class = Energy Wave |similar = }} '''Mouth Energy WavesDragon Ball Online, 2010 are several almost identical attacks used by different characters in the same way: by blasting a large amount of energy from their mouth. It is a very swift technique and quite powerful with exploding and piercing properties depending on the way it is used. Overview Mouth Energy Wave can be considered a generic term for any energy beam shot from the mouth. Usage It is used by several Namekian characters towards the later part of ''Dragon Ball. In the King Piccolo Saga, Tambourine uses it to destroy Goku's original Flying Nimbus,Dragon Ball episode 103, "Tambourine Attacks!" and King Piccolo uses it to destroy Shenron after having his youth restored.Dragon Ball episode 112, "King Piccolo's Wish" Later in the Piccolo Jr. Saga, Piccolo uses this attack in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament after using his Giant Form and again as a sudden attack to pierce a large hole through Goku's right shoulder; he also uses it in the Vegeta Saga to quickly destroy the final Saibaman,Dragon Ball Z episode 24, "The Power of Nappa" as well as in Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest to destroy a Bio-Man (Explosive Breath Cannon). Arlian Guards use this against Nappa and Vegeta.Dragon Ball Z episode 11, "Terror on Arlia" Dodoria uses it to try to kill Bardock,Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, 1990 but the Saiyan survived, albeit heavily injured, as well as to kill one Namekian child, Cargo, in the anime (in manga, Frieza's Death Beam did the deed) and to kill a Warrior-type Namekian. Semi-Perfect Cell uses a Mouth Energy Wave during his battle against Super Vegeta in an attempt to surprise him, although Vegeta survives. Innocent Buu and Super Buu are known for using the technique many times. Super Buu's version is called Ill Flash. In the movies: Angila, Lord Slug, Bio-Broly, Janemba, and Broly (DBS) also use this kind of attack. Variations *'N'cha Cannon' - Arale Norimaki's secret weapon. *'Chou Makouhou' – is the generic name for the Mouth Energy Wave in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. It is a common Blast 2 energy wave, firing in a straight line and then can clash with other similar Blast 2 attacks. Great Ape Bardock's version is called in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Chou Makouhou Barrage' – A rapid-fire version of Chou Makouhou. *'Chou Makousen' – A mouth blast that sweeps from left to right are being fired. *'Super Gigantic Cannon' - An Eraser Cannon in the form of a Chou Makouhou. *'Great Ape Beam' - A sweeping mouth blast used by Great Apes in Dragon Ball Xenoverse as a Super Skill. **'Super Great Ape Beam' - A ultimate skill variation where the Great Ape jumps into the air then fires a super powerful mouth blast. Used by Great Apes as an Ultimate Skill in Xenoverse. *'Super Flame Cannon' - A flame-based variation used by Great Apes in Dokkan Battle where they charge up and unleash a ki-based fireball from their mouth. *'Giga Meteor Storm' - Great Ape Bardock's Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and his Great Ape Mode Super Attack in Dokkan Battle. *'Explosive Breath Cannon' - Piccolo's rushing attack that ends with a mouth blast. *'Super Galick Blaster' - Great Ape Vegeta's variation of the Mouth Energy Wave. *'Energy Cannon' - Dodoria's most frequently used technique. *'Recoome Eraser Gun' - Recoome's version. *'Darkness Blaster' - Great Namekian Lord Slug's ultimate technique. This devastating mouth blast technique is similar to Piccolo's . *'Evil Quasar' - Angila's version. *'Break Cannon' - Nappa's version. *'Ill Flash' - Super Buu's version *'Revenge Cannon' - Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks' version. *'Hell Gate' - Janemba's version. *'Crimson Scream' - Lord Luud's version. *'Mouth Cannon' - An energy sphere version of the Mouth Energy Wave used by Great Namekians in Xenoverse 2. *'Gigantic Breath' - Broly (DBS)'s version. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' *''Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball Online'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' In Xenoverse, the Future Warrior can learn several Mouth Energy Wave techniques (Nappa's Break Cannon, Recoome Eraser Gun, Majin Buu's Innocence Breath, Super Buu's Ill Flash, Gotenks' Victory Cannon, and Super Buu's Dimension Cannon). Super Buu's Vice Shout (known as Dimension Cannon) is depicted a Mouth Energy Wave in Xenoverse. In Xenoverse 2, while using the Become Giant Awoken Skill, Namekians gain access to three Super Skills that allow them to fire their Mouth Cannon at either short, mid, or long range. Character meaning *口 (Kuchi) - Mouth *気 (Ki) - Spirit / Energy *功 (Ko) - Skill *波 (Ha) - Wave Trivia *In Akira Toriyama's first published manga Wonder Island, the Mouth Energy Wave is used by P-Man in order to defeat King Ghidorah. *This technique was responsible for killing Shenron in Dragon Ball during the King Piccolo Saga. *Excluding Gotenks, Great Ape Gohan, Piccolo (after he reformed), Pilina (who is simply a Tournament of Power antagonist rather than a villain as he only fought to save his universe), and Arale Norimaki this type of attack is generally reserved for villains. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves Category:Mouth techniques